rapheumets_wellfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Divergence and the War of Soyumoth
The Great Divergence Part 1: Creation And it was to become, the gateways unto the multi-verse unraveled. From the body of Aea, cosmic dust, seeds of the infinite was cast into this dimension and the life stream poured forth the pillars of creation. Darkness was wit hout illu mination and then fire became as abundant as the infinite. It poured upon waters of life. Urg ael the darkness fled and began the era of life. The high spirit was upon the firmament so was life to be spread into the vastness of the cosmos. Great stars, giants were constructed from the hearts of titans, forging the realm of Sovael from dust and fire. The helix’s imparted the information, the secrets of creation. The first sentient beings where born unto verse. These were the first, the architects of the physical universe born unto Ihan Seiyomat. Being conduits between the tangible and ethereal world, they would enforce the law of creation. "Aktna would create nine masters of the tangible universe called the Atu Ataru." Aktna first gave authority to Soyumoth and Sainath Navrael. They were different from the other seven. They were not forged from seeds of Sovael. Aktna went unto the Soemvrada, the immortals who existed in the Eta; the realm of the spirits. He first found the spirit of Sul whom he anointed as Soyumoth and Sya who became Sainath. These were the first of nine architects of this dimension. The nine would go on to create the hierarch of sentinels to hold dominion of the mortals. They were called the Atai. The elder sentinels built the celestial palace, “Ihan seiyomat” a system of planets which housed the greater tribunal (Taelmoth) which was comprised of the Elders and the Atai which had governors (Adwa Ki) representing the vast species through the cosmos. Other occupants of the counsel are the Okveir (spirits) and the Eyashi Adwabal (the celestial cartographers). These beings are as mysterious as the origins of the cosmos. The Okvier are ancient spirits whom give c ounsel to the Atai. Older than this universe, the Okvier have little to no domain over the tangible world. They are believed to have once been mortals from a different dimension whom won favor with Aktna, and so they were taken into the Eta (spiritual world). They give counsel when sought, but they only say what needs to be said and no more. The Eyashi Adwabal are great blue giants who travel across the dimensions, an anomaly for a mortal species. They occupy three small planets that orbit a small star which can travel to any location throughout the multiverse. It is of speculation that the Eyashi was a uniquely advance species that discovered a rare artifact of knowledge, which through their life cycle they discovered the methodology to escape the laws of one specific dimension. Aktna spared them as they are a war fearing race. They want only to preserve the history and knowledge of various dimensions. The Eyashi who occupy this dimension spends their time charting star systems and collecting rare artifacts to preserve them from possible threats. Mortal Species: The elder architects proliferated life throughout the cosmos. The flame of the life stream expanded the universe to an indefinite sphere. Life was bound by specific conditions which would house specific life forms to flourish. From singled cell eukaryotes to the more complex prokaryotes. The life stream was unyielding and the seeds of the high spirit permeated the vast worlds. Sentinels would guide evolved and sentient life into rulers of their dominion. Life was the conduit between energy and matter, the engineering “will” that would enforce the law of creation. Life was ever so precious to the high spirit and all were children of the life stream. Many star systems housed sentient species. From the Sunak and Yergal of the planet Vranth-Su to the Vaathian empire of the “Pothael” galaxy cluster. Many civilizations have expanded beyond there planets, explorers and propagators all amass to expand into the cosmos. Civilizations have interconnected creating an intergalactic network. Many species worked together to form one of the greatest galactic cities, Persepia Fel. A vast world enriched with various technologies conceived by the myriad of species that trade with the Persepian Empire. Some worlds are greatly favored by Aktna, being blessed by the Atai. Yet, many worlds fall victim to the trials of disobedience and are cursed with prolonged hardship’s; having to earn the blessing of Aktna. Others are consumed by their desire of power as the ancient Setian Empire, a mortal civilization who was once held high by great Counsel. By their own hand, the Setian Empire’s corruption led to their complete destruction. Artifacts: Artifacts are spread through-out Sovael which have brought pleasures and curses to the myriad of civilizations who encounter them. Celestial artifacts are material contracts that house information. Depending on the elements which comprise the artifact, certain messages can be molded into the object giving it abilities that can alter certain principles of the universe, or borrow a specific attribute of the cosmos. No one knows who invented such technology, but it is assumed that some artifacts predate the very birth of this dimension (though rare). Certain civilizations that sprung up in the early cosmos learned to forge cosmic artifacts. Almost every civilization who has created or obtained an artifact has perished. There are many sentinels whom possess the skills to convey information into material objects. The twin elders Orthat Xael and Iea Xael are master crafters of artifacts. The Eyashi, though once mortal are often sought after due to their specialty in cosmic artifacts and information that may be foreign to the known universe . Diverge from the Cosmic Line The light of Aea was ever so brilliant and the nexus of heaven composed onto its foundatio n. From the void, the winds of desire swept the firmament, a shadow from within emerged and revealed the first son of heaven. Soyumoth, the eldest sentinel loathed the hierarchy in absolute. He watched the order of heaven populate with new ideologies. It is the nature of Aktna to give forth life. Life, being a force of innate transmission for matter and energy possessed the spilrit. Soyumoth found mortal life to be a waste of the energy of Aktna. Mortals should serve the Atai and be striped of the spiritjw4 . The Counsels of heaven stood testament to the eldest as he mocked the mortal world. “Servants” he proclaimed, “beneath that of heaven.” The tribunal detested his words. In the event known as the “the last counsel” Soyumoth’s words were cast down and birthed his ambition to re-write the mandate of heaven. Soyumoth’s words were ever so enticing. He possessed the flaming tongue which would intrigue many of the Atai. He moved as a shadow deceiving even the Elders. Many secretly joined his cause. One third of the hierarch of heaven would eventually find false truth in Soyumoth’s words. Three of the nine was said to have fled to Soyumoth’s cause. Turmoil overtook the mantle of heaven and the coming storm approaches. Vile Oddities of Biogenesis Beyond the worlds governed by light, there exist the Sedien planetary system. Two worlds, Seiden and its moon Aggaidion housed the Sedien Empire, the world of the serpent men who valued strength in combat. The Seidenian Empire was unique that it remains hidden even from the eyes of the Atai. It was known that the native species uncovered the “artifact of shadow” which keeps them concealed from the eyes of the cosmos. The information extracted from the artifact gave them a unique attribute in battle which would render them invisible to their foes. For this, they become known as one of the most elusive and talented warriors in the galaxy despite so little being known about them. An Ataian explorer unit discovered the Sedien planets despite their concealment. Upon contact, the Kran Dur asked that their location be kept a secret. Their location was documented in the Archives of Oseus (the great Library of the Atai). Soyumoth’s plan was in motion. He studied the archives seeking a species to carry out his plan. From the sentinels that sought favor with him, he took their blood and a fragment of their spirit. Soyumoth fled to the Seidien system. Wi th his armada he swept upon the planet conquering first Aggadion, then Seiden. Soyumoth enslaved the planets inhabitants. He began bio-engineering the soldiers. He took the blood of the sentinels, even his own life essence and infused it within the Sediens and the native Baeel of the Aggaidion moon. The natives who were not taken for bio-engineering were executed. Soyumoth tortured them. Mounds of vessels lined the soil, capable of administering the genetic mutations. He tore from them their spirits and laid their planet to waist. The world was harvested of its life and birthed a new species capable of withstanding the wrath of the Celestial tribune. They would be his champions of war, attacking the mantle of heaven from the eastward palace. Oddities to the known universe, they were bred to kill. Before the eyes of Elysium, the Xuul The Mantle of the gods Tribulation was upon the high spirit, be the sons and daughters divided. War was now upon the alters of heaven and amassed the armadas vast. The Xuul, bioengineered from the blood of sentinels and the fierc e Seiden and Aggadion natives began to attack the eastern palace. The traitorous sentinels began their siege unto Ihan Seiyomat. At the great nexus of heaven Soyumoth himself took his armada directly to the mantle of Aktna. The armies split the heavens with fire and wind. All the elements of the known universe was forged into weapons. Sainath, the master elder of the Atu Ataru called on the legions of the sentinels. Vortuk Udaa, the elder of war took his fleet to against the Xuul at the eastern palace. Eishar, the hand of war to Sainath along with the elders Eyu Na, Nath na Fal, Orthrat Xael, Iea Xael, and Ashna Fal took guard over the mantle of heaven. From within the ranks of the Atai the deceivers came forth attacking their own. Soyumoth, slaying his brethren made his way to the mantle of Aktna. Soyumoth spoke unto the high spirit demanding reprisal for his remorse of the mortal world. “You, the great architect of the cosmos give birth to perfection, then reward the first born with servitude towards mortals, creatures whose lives are valued with your spirit, free to command their will with the riches of the cosmos, while we are to keep domain over them? In return we are blessed with nothing but creatures who know not the value of the s pirit. Is this not a waste of the spirit?” Aktna’s whispers illuminated the mantle, “First Born, were you not given the cosmos in its entirety, were you not blessed with the eternal, a grand forge of matter? My seeds gave you form, and my words power. All are my children and I value none more than others. All life possess the spirit. You, the Atai are echoes of me, and your works whisper throughout the cosmos. You were granted domain over all that endure in this dimension and the principles of creation. Is that not enough? You may choose to drink from by body, from the life stream. The stream is me, and your will would be absolute in this dimension. The balance of this realm may devour itself. Urgael the darkness will come and with it the life stream will fade. You would rule a dead universe. Is this your will? For as powerful you are, Urgael is not yielding to this world, the darkness permeates the multiverse.” Soyumoth knelt upon the stream ever so illuminating, “Even Urgael will stand in awe as I become the master of the infinite, and the vastness praises my name of high.” Soyumoth was desire-drunk, the high spirit consumed Soyumoth with the euphoria of the life stream. While in a trance, Sainath’s spear pierces the spine of the deceiver. As Soyumoth collapses over, his hand mistakenly brushes the waters of the life stream. While only momentarily, the waters would fortify the spirit of Soyumoth. Death would not know Soyumoth this day. Six more elders would appear, casting their weapons upon the deceiver, pinning him to the grounds of heaven. Vortuk Udaa and Sototh Shal would lay waste to the fleets of the Xuul. The traitorous sentinels would be bound. They, along with Soyumoth would be imprisoned. The vessels would be lined with the fallen. Sainath approach the Eyashi, asking for one to conceive an artifact which would bind them between the dimensions. The celestial cartographers forged the “Black Artifact” in which only Sainath and Eyu Na would know the location of. This artifact was the key map, the coordinates in which the realm would be split and in darkness they would reside eternal. Fears that traitors still loomed among the Atai, Sainath and Eyu took the artifact to the planetary system of Kal, to the planet of Vaath. Residing beyond the influence of intergalactic commerce, the Vaathian Empirejw5 was a uniquely strong empire who were loyal to the High spirit. Sainath entrusted the mortal world with guarding the artifact eternal, and they would exist in the blessings of Aktna and the service of the Atai. There, the artifact would remain, in the great (hall of power). The lost Spirits The dead were numerous. Never in the creation of this dimension was there dead atai this vast. In the days following, strange events would occur. Oddities to this dimension, malevolent sprits arose from the dead Xuul and Atai. Not being permitted through the “Gates of the Nastar,” the spirits could not return to the stream of Aktna. So forth, they became inhabitants of the realm. Nastarjw6 is a strange realm in itself. The strangest of the worlds that have connection with the known multiverse. The Nastar interconnects with a myriad of dimensions. As a anastomosis between the realms, the divergent spirits could travel throughout the universe. Across the cosmos, the multitude of sentient species became witness to the malevolent spirits. The shades lurked in the shadow, a beacon for the darkness Urgael. To the mortal realms, they became known as the Drall. Not being permitted beyond the gates of Nastar, nor the spirit stream, the spirits would cause turmoil in the realms. So forth, the Atai had to send hunters to disperse the Drall. For if you kill the spirit, they fo rfeit their existence. The Nastar is a space between dimensions which serves as a gateway for the spirit to pass. Though the universe is full of mysteries, the Nastar is believed to be the land in which the accursed exist, spirits which could not pass through the gates of Nastar. This realm is governed by Alael, a mysterious being of destruction. jw7 He was created by Aktna to test mortal species and in in some events destroy civilizations. Alael was created without remorse but tamed by the nature of Aktna. Alael commands sentinels that have been partially striped of their mortal form, loyal to his mission. They serve to counter the creative laws of the universe. They are very much feared and despised; even by the court of heaven due to their vile nature. The Nastar is a dark realm which an odd array of species and spirits inhabit. Some say that the Nastar along with Alael is an echo of the wrath of Aktna. Another oddity to occupy Nastarian space is a great portal, a gravity well in which is believed to be conscious. This living portal is a anastomosis within the multiverse, linking the myriad universes. Each universe is sometimes referred to “the breath of god” as each one rises and falls. Divots in the either we call verse can be called a imperfection which allows matter to take up residence as the life stream expands and pours over these divots. Though a mystery, such has been topic for discussion even amongst the Atai for the mysteries of Aktna remains elusive. The gravity well is guarded by six acolytes which call the well by the name Rapheumet. Rapheumet is the gatekeeper between dimensions. Rapheumet can serve as a gateway to the endless multiverse. Shadow of the Sentinels The heavens grew ever so in despair. Factions arose amongst the sentinels and in the shadows, t hose who sat counsel to the high-spirit still held allegiance with Soyumoth. The tribune itself fell to the winds of desire. Whispers of traitors loomed in the palaces. The Atai became divided. Some sentinels fled from the courts of heaven. This was against the laws of the Atai. Hunters where sent to capture those who fled, for it was forbidden to share the wisdom of heaven with mortal species. The doctrine of Sovereignty was created. Traitors would flee to mortal worlds, molding species to their desires. They basked in the pleasures of mortals and in return, they blessed the mortals with knowledge of weapons and technology. Into the heavens mortals would ascend warring upon each other. The Exile (full Story The Betrayer The Planet Vaath- The voyage to the planet Vaath, keepers of the Deceivers Artifact had commenced. Sainath Navrael and Eyu Na travel to the planet of Vaath to expose the invasion of an unknown enemy. The Vaathian system, a system of 6 planets around a binary star system that is well hidden among the oldest star clusters. The Vaath were entrusted with the artifact which reveals the star chart showing the path to the great deceiver’s prison. When the two elder sentinels arrived, the planet had been ravaged. The Vaathian world was torn and the great City “Sovan Sval” was conquered by the nefarious Xuul and Drall. Small Vaathian military units were scattered near the capitol. The elders fought their way in search of the great Vaathian “Hall of the Sacred”. They rallied the remaining soldiers and began their assault against the invaders. In the midst of the ambush Eishar, daughter of Sainath abruptly appeared among the chaos, joining the elders in pursuit of the great hall. It was to Sainath’s astonishment to see Eishar. During the fall of Soyumoth’s armies at the battle of the Nexus, Aktna understood the division in the hierarchy of heaven. Eyu Na and Sainath along with his left hand of war Eishar were the only beings to know the location of the Vaathian system. As they arrived at the palace gates they could be confronted by a beast, a Colossus whom stood barrier to the doors of the Vaathian palace. The beast would ripped the faces from his enemy and wear it as a trophy. On the first attack Sainath and Eyu Na found that this creature possessed a rare artifact, a relic that contained heart of a fallen Sentinel. This made it difficult for them to kill the creature. Through a combined assault, Sainath and Eyu Na cut down the giant. The Hall of the Dead & the Betrayal -When arriving to the Hall of the Sacred, they found a tomb filled with dead Vaathian soldiers. Sainath felt great lamentation to the fate of the Vaath. In the long corridors of the great hall, Sainath’s lamentation birth a new realization. His senses became intuned with the quietness of the hall. In the Shadows, beings not seen since the battle of the nexus emerged It was an ambush, a distraction. Sainath turned to confront the elder Eyu Na to behold Eishar’s glowing weapon fixed upon Eyu’s eye. Through her skull, the glowing red blade moved as a snake rendering Eyu lifeless. Never in the Eons of this universe had an elder been killed, and stood Eishar the left hand of war. Betrayed, Sainath tore unto the malevolent creatures with a vengeance. Eyu is dead and his seed is the assassin. The ultimate realization arose, with the artifact gone it was Eishar who was the great betrayer. In his sorrow, Sainath poured his spirit into the foundations of the temple. His scream horrified Eishar and she escaped into the void. His sorrows filled his being. The Utarian armies arrived to aid what was left of the Vaathian inhabitants. Carrying the body of Eyu, he laid within a native star vessel. His journey back to the mantle of heaven was numbing. His memories recall his hidden affection for the elder sentinel Eyu, a love much different from mortal love but ever so passionate. Eishar, being his daughter and the great Betrayer tore unto his spirit. Sainath’s vessel arrived unto the palace commons. His sorrow welted the spirits of all who beheld. The heavens mourned Eyu’s passing as her spirit retuned to the life stream. Falling to the altar of the high spirit, no words could canonize his trials. The high spirit gave great comfort to Sainath. The high spirit called forth Vortuk Udaa and the Counsel was summoned. Sainath’s lamentation was too great to track down Eishar, and so Vortuk Udaa, commander of war called upon the artifact of Alael the “destroyer.” Alael was to command a small unit to track down Eishar, kill her, and return the black artifact. The Lair of Eishar Alael “the destroyer” scouted the vast worlds for signs of Eishar. A scout returned declaring that a dark world circulating around a black hole may be where Eishar dwells. A dark world warped by the gravity well, she dwells beneath the land in the ruins of an ancient world. Alael took with him Drogul Udaa, the general of the greater sentinel army “the Utar.” Commanding nine uniquely trained Sentinels, beneath the shadow they entered the Lair of Eishar. Darkness shrouded the once great empire. The world long swallowed this civilization. To Alael’s disbelief, catacombs of creatures hanging in the ruins. The myriad of centrifuges with organic matter lined the vast structure. The distortion of the world imparted a strange and bleak hue of greys and blues. Fixed upon the mound of ancient relics was a throne of metal and flesh. The bodies of countless mortal species laid path to the throne. And sat Eishar, betrayer of all that is. Alael’s pride was fixed upon Eishar. The sentinels moved ever so silent, beyond the eyes of the wretched, strait to the throne. There Eishar sat idle, waiting with a smirk of arrogance. Organic lines and tubes were sprouting from her body. Each line connecting to a conduit which was to be the embryonic resin, the nectar of life to the new breed of destroyers “the Xuul” Alael stormed upon the throne and spat words of fear, and Eishar spoke. “And who are you whom are amongst the weak, standing in a mound of flesh and death. You come to take me before the counsel, to repent for the atrocities you claim I have committed. You who think you understand the principles of the cosmos. With your eyes, you see the ender of worlds, a resolve to the emptiness of mortal worth. My children, the amalgamation of perfection will stand guard to the coming of he who is righteous; the savior of the first born. The high spirit must know this, that we, the first born, was created to create. We are the architects. What we create, we must have domain over. Is that not the law of creation? Who are you to stand before me and wield the sword truth and know not the secrets of the cosmos oh servant of lies?” Alael approached the throne and spoke with the flaming tongue. “I have spread the womb of gods, my philosophy spreads across the seas. So ye calls thee god, ruler of life’s kingdom. Fallen furthest you have to dwell beneath the throne of Set. I’ve turned sand to blood and cities to dust, though is named the destroyer. The lands in which I conquered echo of the demons fate, here I dispel the serpent.” Eishar sarcastically bowed her head “behold the destroyer, king of things that can be destroyed seeking to prevent destruction of mortals who know not the workings of the greater horizion.” “Where is the Black artifact” Alael commanded.” Eishar responded “Gaze skyward and such knowledge is yours.” It was already set in motion, the ruins of the Setian Empire housed a unique conduit abandoned Eons ago. A conduit rebuild by the Xuul. The greater conduit was once used by the Xyai Mons (sentinel explorers) to travel to distant mortal worlds. A green beam of light fired from beneath he ruins, from the great pit that resided behind the throne. This beam would unlock the gates to Soyumoths army. The other eight sentinels were confronted with a legions of Xuul. Alael struck out at Eishar Alael then plunged his fist into the womb of Eishar, ripping out her internals and the life lines to the Xuul. The Xuul over ran the Sentinels. Fleeing from the lair, Drogul Udaa had one last mission. While the sentinels were escaping the Xuul, Drogul Udaa ran into the midst of the dark beings. He threw a artifact of destruction into the pit, attempting to flee the artifacts flame engulfed the ruins. It destroyed the conduit. Alael and the sentinels were regrouping outside the great gates when Drogul Udaa was seen. Wounded by a Xguul, they who retain the blood of both sentinels and the elder serpent race, Drogul fell at the feet of Alael. The other sentinels mourning the sacrifice of Drogul stood to behold that the destruction of the conduit was too late. In a great thunder, the sky was split. From the great divide came the darkness and Soyumoth was its champion. They Cometh in Fire Beyond the greater horizon, that which is traveled by the vastness of sentient life the very fabric of space was divided. The Setian conduit bore unto this dimensions, the gate ways to the dark abyss. A world lost to known space and hidden by the high spirit, a place where souls lost dwell and light is forbidden. From the rift, Soyumoth swept the outer worlds as a plague, and darkness was his vessel. In Soyumoth’s exile, the darkness “Urgael” came upon Soyumoth, and his emptiness the darkness would take refuge. The vastness of once great sentinels fortified the ranks of Soyumoth’s army. Malevolent spirits and the Xguul followed the great Deceiver. The planetary system of Aenoscea was in the path of Soyumoth. Sainath Navrael amassed the entire Utarian Fleet. The sentinels raced to occupy the planets of Aenoscea Sol and Odeius. Upon arrival, the fallen had already ravaged the two planets. Sainath began a rescue mission of the natives of these worlds. This is where the armies of Soyumoth and Urgael had to be stopped. Vortuk Udaa (the elder of war) took his fleet head on with the armadas of the fallen, this made way for the sentinels to occupy the planets. The fallen rode in the dark mist of Urgael, their ships forged from the dark organics of the outer verse. On the planet of Odeius the Xuul laid waste to the planet and dark spirits would feed on the living. Rescue vessels raced to secure as many inhabitants as possible. As the darkness encroached the planet the world would be stripped of its ability to sustain life. Sainath Navrael took it upon himself to see first-hand the atrocities of the fallen. Sainath along with the twin elders Orthrat Xael and Iea Xael arrived at the planet Aenoscea Sol. There they fought the sea of fallen sentinels and Xguul. Sainath’s compassion for the mortal world reflected the will of the high spirit. His primary objective was to rescue the surviving inhabitants. The planets were lost to the darkness. The inhabitants looked on from the vessels as their worlds were annihilated. Using artifacts that allowed them to distort the very fabric of space and time, weapons not known to this verse were summoned. Soyumoth’s armies pushed through Vortuk Udaa’s fleet, forcing them to retreat. On the great star vessel, the “Ostar” Sainath began to meiditate and he spoke for Aktna to intervene. Aktna did speak and said “That which is tangible is born of me, but never can the tangible look on me. For it is fire’s nature to burn, is it not? And so is my nature. The time in which I must come forth, such will herald the end of this dimension. You, as well as the other elders are my hands in this world. Entire dimensions have been lost and the threads of life have been cut to the desires of beings whom believe themselves higher than the laws of creation. The universe is filled with illumination, and such exist as an echo of the life stream. The darkness once fled from the vibrancy of the cosmos. Seek that inspires all visible matter, and the darkness will flee, and so will the desires of Soyumoth fail.” Sainath charted his path to the planets of the Eyashi. The celestial cartographers, as mysterious as the life stream itself. They are an ancient war fearing race with a great affinity towards charting the vastness of the space and forging artifacts that preserve the laws of creation. Sainath went unto the Blue giants with plans to construct an artifact that would harness the creative energy of stars. Using concentrated beams of light could weaken Urgael, thus weakening Soyumoth. Vortuk Udaa’s vessels were armed with the artifacts. Fleeing Into Darkness Soyumoth’s armies arrived outside “Ihan Seiyomat” the celestial palace. Vortuk’s fleet engaged the darkness “Urgael”. Using weapons which would focus phosphorescent particles into a weapon, Vortuk’s fleet fired upon the fallen and wounded the darkness. Meanwhile, the gates of Nastar became weakened. The world lost, the place in which Soyumoth dwelled was in the space between space. This realm was a providence of the Nastar. Though separated by one the many gates of Nastar, the conduit of the Setian Empire opened many Gateways. The Drall (spirits lost) entered the physical world. They would flood the firmament and cast terror unto the armies of Elysium. This forced Alael to enter the war. Alael’s acolytes began their assault against the nefarious spirits. Soyumoth’s forces flooded the celestial palace. The armies converged with the vast weapons of war. Soyumoth, with his eyes fixed upon Sainath, the two tore upon each other with the elements of the cosmos. The very foundation of Ihan Seiyomat was split. The myriad of sentinels both allied and foe yielded in awe in spectacle of the two elders fighting. The gods of the physical realm clashed their weapons and summoned flame and wind. Soyumoth in his arrogance charged Sainath, and Sainath’s spear pieced the chest of the great deceiver. Wounded, Soyumoth split the firmament and a portal emerged. Knowing his defeat, he fled into the void. Vortuk’s armada pushed back Urgael and the fallen fled. Alael’s vile armada, using spirit artifacts, lured the spirits to their demise. Such a victory would preserve the authority of the celestial architects. The victory echoed throughout heaven and in the mortal worlds vast. The stories became canonized into the wisdom of civilizations. But it was well known that Soyumoth would one day try to Sovael. Notes for concepts jw1The Darkness is conscious. Urgael it is called. Life, being a conduit between potential and actual energetic propagation is in defiance of the existence of Urgael. When sentient life defies the law of creation, it directly conduits the will of Urgael. '' jw2The'' Law of Creation. What they create, they must have domain over. But it was known that all mortal species must retain freedom of will as was bestowed by the spirit of Aktna. '' jw3The'' Xael twin elders often spend their time observing the Eyashi, not only creating good relations but learning some of the exotic techniques in forging artifacts. They also keep guard on the palace of knowledge. The great library known as the Oseus Library resides in the Ovadesian palace of wisdom. '' jw4In'' death, mortal spirits transition from the mortal dimension to another plain of existence. Though it is never explained the role beyond that, even the Atai do not have this knowledge. In the death of the Atai, they rejoin the life stream of Aktna. '' jw5The'' Vaath is very powerful race. They refer to themselves as “Evu sta Thra” meaning the blessed. They have long mastered interstellar travel. Though they keep trade with the Persepian empire, the Vaath are extremely elusive, with no mortal species outside Vaath ever setting foot on their planet. '' jw6The Nastar is a strange realm Which is governed by the being Named Alael. '' '' jw7Some'' mortal species became trapped in the Nastar. One such story is about the race called the Movon Yadar.” A very technical race, they are one of the few to unlock the ability to bend space to attempt at traveling beyond their Dimension. They exhausted their planets resources and began occupying space. They were spacers, living on their star vessels. They believed that with their technology, they could enter the realm of heaven, that they would not need to see death to bask in the wonders of Elysium. When they opened the portal they were confronted by the portal guardian Rapheumet and his six acolytes. He warned them that their crusade into the after-life was futile and for them to turn back. Their desire to obtain was out of balance. They forcefully entered the portal. Being a trickster, Rapheumet diverted their path to the realm of Nastar, where they crashed unto the dark world. Time does not go forward of back there, so they are slaves to the Nastar